Sortie en ville
by Marry-black
Summary: Slash, Dinah et Barbara n'ont pas souvent l'occasion de se voir, mais quand elles le font, c'est pour une bonne séance d'entrainement, ou bien...


Hello

Encore une femslash, la deuxième de ma vie, et ben c'est toujours agréable à faire. Celui-ci était une demande (un peu modifiée après lecture d'un certain passage de comics mais passons), donc j'espère m'en être bien sorti!

Elles sont pas à moi, j'aimerais bien u_u

Enjoy

* * *

><p>Barbara Gordon retira son oreillette et ferma quelques fenêtres sur son ordinateur quand deux bras fins se glissèrent autour de son cou. Elle sourit par-dessus son épaule et écarta une crinière de cheveux blonds pour trouver le sourire mutin de son amie.<p>

"Dinah, ça fait longtemps que tu es là?"

"Cinq minutes, à peine…"

La rouquine eut un petit sourire d'excuse, elle avait tendance à rester un peu trop absorbée par ses écrans, mais ce soir elle avait un entrainement de prévu avec Dinah, et elle n'allait pas en rater une minute de plus. Ça faisait déjà plus d'un mois qu'elles ne s'étaient pas vues et elle voulait profiter à fond de leur fin d'après-midi. Se détachant de l'ordinateur elle se retourna pour rendre son étreinte à l'autre jeune femme.

"Entrainement alors?"

Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire, déjà pressée de se retrouver sur le ring pour laisser échapper un peu de vapeur, et se dérouiller les muscles. Mais quelque chose dans le regard brillant de la blonde lui disait qu'elle avait autre chose en tête.

"J'avais une autre petite idée… enfin si ça te dit…"

Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux jeunes femmes flânaient dans les rues obscures, le claquement des talons de Dinah seulement interrompu par leurs rires. Barbara avait gardé sa petite robe et avait simplement passé un châle sur ses épaules alors que Dinah avait son habituel petit blouson de cuir et décolleté plongeant, bref, en ce début de soirée, les deux jeunes femmes semblaient être des cibles faciles pour des agresseurs éventuels. Surtout qu'elles semblaient ne passer que par les rues les plus dangereuses possibles.

Dinah avait proposé, au lieu d'un entrainement normal, quelque chose d'un peu plus concret, plus amusant, et plus physique. Heureusement pour elles, les rues de Gotham étaient pleines de volontaires pour leur servir de punching-ball, même s'ils n'étaient pas encore au courant. D'ailleurs les deux grosses brutes qui essayaient de les suivre discrètement depuis quelques mètres semblaient toutes disposées à leur prodiguer l'entrainement demandé. Les deux jeunes femmes tournèrent dans une ruelle sombre, s'éloignant des grandes artères et du trafic, alors que les deux hommes accéléraient le pas derrière elles. Au milieu de la ruelle, deux autres types arrivèrent en face, leur coupant la route. Dinah se retourna par pure forme pour croiser le regard des deux derrières, et échangea un sourire en coin avec Barbara qui laissa glisser le châle sur ses épaules, alors qu'un des types en face sortait une lame.

"Vous oseriez vous en prendre à une femme… handicapée, et qui porte des lunettes?"

Lança la rousse d'un air faussement outré, alors que derrière elle, elle entendait Dinah faire craquer ses doigts, imaginant le sourire féroce qui devait orner ses lèvres à cet instant. Les brutes épaisses ne lui répondirent pas mais se contentèrent de sourire bêtement en continuant à s'approcher d'elles.

"Deux chacune?"

Demanda Dinah de derrière elle. Son sourire pouvait s'entendre dans sa voix, elle était venu ce soir pour un peu plus d'adrénaline, quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait pu avoir en s'entrainant juste toutes les deux, et ce n'était pas pour déplaire à son amie.

"Avec plaisir"

Répondit-elle en se concentrant totalement sur les deux types devant elle, alors que deux bâtons apparaissaient comme par magie dans ses mains, armes qu'un certain petit oiseau lui avait données, et qui s'avéraient diablement efficaces, comme par exemple pour fracasser un poignet et faire lâcher à un agresseur un couteau à cran d'arrêt, comme elle venait de le faire sous les yeux ébahis de l'autre bonhomme. Elle ne profita pas du moment de flottement pour finir le dit bonhomme, c'aurait été terminer leur combat trop vite, et elle voulait profiter un peu, elle n'était pas venu là pour que ça se finisse en quelques secondes. Elle laissa donc les deux brutes porter leur attaque, écoutant avec plaisir les cris et les bruits de choc venant de derrière elle.

Au moins, maintenant, toutes les retenues qui auraient pu empêcher ses sparring-partners du moment de s'en prendre à une femme à lunette et en fauteuil étaient envolées, et ils attaquaient avec toute la rage et la volonté qu'ils pouvaient montrer, et même si le challenge n'était pas vraiment à la hauteur, au moins elle s'amusait. Celui au poignet brisé se fit enfoncer un coude dans les cotes puis sonner par un coup de bâton à la tempe pendant qu'elle s'occupait de son copain, qui se fit envoyer dans les cordes, ou plutôt dans les poubelles, en quelques secondes. Elle se retourna vers le premier qui tentait un coup totalement maladroit et profita de l'élan de son coup pour l'envoyer valser par-dessus son épaule.

Satisfaite, elle se retourna et jeta un œil à sa victime pour vérifier qu'il était bien KO, avant de se concentrer sur son amie qui s'était également débarrassée des deux rustres de son côté. Dinah avait un sourire féroce sur les lèvres, les joues rouges et le souffle un peu court, mais ses yeux brillaient de plaisir. La rousse et la blonde échangèrent un sourire en reprenant leur souffle, et Dinah finit par repasser derrière son amie en se penchant à son oreille au passage pour lui murmurer.

"On rentre?"

Barbara réprima un léger frisson en sentant son souffle contre son oreille, et pencha en arrière pour lui répondre d'un sourire. Dinah laissa échapper un petit rire et se remit à pousser le fauteuil vers la grande rue, louvoyant entre les corps étendus de leurs "entrainements".

Retournées chez Barbara, la rouquine reprit le contrôle de son fauteuil en faisant savoir à son amie qu'elle avait besoin d'une douche. Avec un sourire amusé pour toute réponse, Dinah la laissa partir vers la salle de bain, avant de se dire qu'elle aurait aussi besoin d'une douche. Sans attendre plus longtemps elle retira ses talons et posa son blouson avant de rejoindre l'autre femme dans la salle de bain, alors qu'elle se hissait hors de son fauteuil pour s'installer dans la douche.

Dinah la laissa faire sans proposer de l'aider, sachant pertinemment la réponse qu'elle obtiendrait si elle le faisait. Elle se contenta de retirer le reste de ses vêtements et de les poser sur le côté alors que la rousse allumait l'eau sans plus se soucier de la présence de son amie. Ou plutôt en faisant mine de ne pas remarquer sa présence, penchant la tête en arrière pour offrir sa crinière rousse au jet brûlant. Dinah laissa un instant son regard errer le long du corps de son amie, suivant du regard l'eau qui ruisselait le long de son cou, sur sa poitrine, sur son ventre musclé pour se perdre entre ses cuisses. Barbara ouvrit un œil pour croiser son regard avant de le refermer et se concentrer sur ses cheveux.

Elle ne paraissait pas le moins du monde choquée que son amie la voit nue, sous sa douche, et vienne même la rejoindre. Elles avaient l'habitude après tout. Un sourire amusé aux lèvres, Dinah vint la rejoindre et se glissa derrière elle pour profiter du jet d'eau, passant ses mains dans les cheveux roux, caressant son cuir chevelu, passant doucement ses ongles sur sa peau. L'autre femme poussa un soupir et s'appuya contre son amie, tendant presque inconsciemment le cou pour mieux s'offrir à ses caresses. La blonde obéit à la supplique silencieuse, caressant son cou du bout des ongles, savourant ses frissons avant de frôler son oreille, tout doucement, provoquant un micro soupir chez la jeune femme qui se mordit la lèvre. Elle ne dit rien mais s'appuya encore un peu plus contre la blonde, lui attrapa sa main libre et la porta à ses lèvres, embrassa sa paume, ses doigts, en glissant un entre ses lèvres. Dinah sembla recevoir le message et lui laissa sa main pour se pencher embrasser son cou, y passer sa langue avant de remonter vers son oreille, la mordiller doucement alors que sa main suivait le chemin de l'eau pour caresser sa poitrine.

"Dinah…"

Ce n'était qu'un murmure, à peine audible sur le bruit de l'eau, mais la jeune femme l'entendit et se tourna à nouveau pour lui faire face et s'installer sur ses genoux, échangeant un sourire avant de prendre ses lèvres, langoureusement, savourant les mains de la rousse qui se glissaient dans son dos, glissant le long de sa nuque jusqu'à ses fesses, ses cuisses. Etouffant un gémissement contre les lèvres de son amie, elle retourna s'attaquer à son cou, y laissant une légère marque rouge avant de retourner taquiner son oreille, s'amusant à l'écouter gémir et soupirer contre son cou. Ce n'était pas uniquement pour ça qu'elle lui avait proposé une séance d'entrainement, même si elle avait eu une petite idée derrière la tête dès le départ, mais il fallait avouer qu'elle aimait autant la douche après que l'entrainement en lui-même… peut être même plus.

* * *

><p>Les reviews sont lues et appréciées, et non il n'y aura pas de suite (j'en ai marre de tous ceux qui demandent sur à peu près tous mes oneshot, alors maintenant je préviens xD)<p> 


End file.
